Vanished
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is in trouble but it's a lot bigger then anyone thinks. MULTIPLE characters. (Kane, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Adam Rose, Dolph Ziggler)
1. Chapter 1

Seth sits on a high dresser as the rest of the world sleeps. His feet rest on the edge of a drawer, his knee's drawn to his chest. His thoughts racing so fast that he can't keep up with them. Ever since he was 5 he had been told that he was the one that caused his father to leave. When his step father came into the picture it hadn't gotten much better. He left home at 16 get away. He never really interacted with any other member of his family after that. His mother though was right. She always called Seth poison. That he tainted everything that he touched and that he any time he did something to please her or make her love him she would just be worse. Seth learned not to trust her or anyone.

Seth knew that Dean came from the same background. Maybe that was way they so easily fell into a friendship. Then there was Roman from the good family. He never knew hunger or fear of what would come from a parent. Seth though knew it would never last. His own fear tainting it as he started to pull away from his friends when they started to fight. He couldn't deal with it. The fear that they soon would leave him. The fear that everything would soon go south.

Seth looks outside, seeing the sun come up. He knew he should have slept but he couldn't. He rarely could anymore. After his fights with Dean stopped and Roman went out sick it ended everything almost for him. He now is floating on his own in a sea of doubt. Seth finally gets down and picks up his bags that didn't even get opened. He heads out of the hotel room, and checks out. Seth gets in the car and heads to the arena for the Raw.

...

Seth shakes his head and sighs softly as he leans back in the car. He had arrived in the arena but didn't want to get out. He though had to. He finally gets out. He just gets his gear bag out and heads into the arena not wanting to deal with most of what is happening around. His fellow wrestlers where talking animatedly about what is gong on now that Stephanie and Hunter where gone. He moves to go into his locker room but didn't see Dolph standing there and almost ran straight into him.

Ziggler smirks at him, "what's wrong golden boy? need your eyes checked?"

Seth shakes his head and side steps, he moves to go around him but Ziggler grabs his wrist. Seth sees stars and almost goes to his knees but manages to keep himself up right. He prays that Ziggler doesn't see that. His prayers go unanswered when Ziggler's eyes flash with concern.

Dolph silently watches as Seth almost pitches forward. He looks around and then pulls Seth into the locker room without a word. Seth tries to protest but in this condition Seth can't even fight him. Dolph looks at his wrist and pulls the sleeve up. Dolph's eyes go wide as he sees the angry gash and bruising.

"Shit," Dolph breaths out as he looks at Seth, "what the hell happened to you."

Seth shrugs, "nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Dolph glares at him and then reaches out as Seth goes to leave and actually rips Seth's button up shirt open. Dolph takes in the bruises and welts littering Seth's chest. Dolph grabs him and shoves him against the wall, "Talk Seth."

Seth shakes his head, "Leave me alone Ziggler."

Ziggler shakes his head, "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. We use to be friends Seth. Tell me what's going on."

Seth spins and yells in Zigglers face, "what do you care. Tell me huh. I'm just authority scum.. the sell out."

Ziggler pulls his hand back and then looks into Seth's eyes, "No one deserves to look like this."

Seth sneers at him, "what do you know about what I deserve."

Ziggler watches his and frowns, "you don't deserve this. No one does."

Seth laughs and then shakes his head, "Just leave me alone."

Seth turns and walks out of the room, heading to his own locker room.

Dolph watches and chews his lip. He then heads towards where his lover is getting ready, Adam Rose. Dolph looks down at the blood on his hand and then looks up at Adam. Adam was being driven crazy by the Bunny and looked like he wanted to murder him. The Bunny was jumping around Adam and kept trying to hump him.

Dolph smirks lightly, trying to cover up the shaking in his voice, "Do I have competition?"

Adam growls and looks at Dolph, he though stops, "what's wrong?"

The bunny even looks at Dolph and puts his hands to his mouth. Adam sees Dolph's hand and walks over touching it, "did you cut yourself."

Dolph shakes his head, "no.. we need to talk in private."

The Bunny waves all of the express to go away. Adam looks at Dolph and watches as Dolph explains his interaction with Seth. Adam rubs his jaw in thought.

Adam then looks at Dolph, "I think.. we need to talk to Dean and Roman."

Dolph looks at him, "why Dean and Roman."

Adam chuckles, "Simple.. he's their baby brother. They keep calling him that. You hate your brother at times and baby brothers want to prove themselves.. but in something like this. Big Brothers need to step up."

Dolph nods and stands up, "I guess"

Adam shakes his head, "I can handle anything they throw at me."

Bunny hops out and points to Adam and then himself.

Adam sighs, "yes .. only if you STOP HUMPING ME!"

Dolph smirks and then heads towards Cena's locker room, "at least you have some back up."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam walks into Dean and Roman's locker room and smirks at them both. They are arguing over something and Dean is straddling Roman's lap. Dean is doing his best to get Roman to give in. The Bunny bounces in and then taps Dean on the shoulder.

Dean turns and raises his eyebrow at both of them, "hello?"

Adam waves and then looks at Roman, "I keep having to remind myself that I'm with someone."

Dean smirks at Adam, "hands off my guy."

Adam shrugs and then looks at Dean, "So I have one question.. which one of you almost broke Seth's wrist."

Roman blinks confused as Dean gets off Roman's lap, standing up.

Roman watches Adam closely, "what the fuck are you talking about."

Dean nods, "Neither of us have been near him.. since HIAC."

Adam nods, "Seth is one massive bruise and honestly.. I expected one of you to have done it."

Roman shakes his head, "Nope. Can't say I blame who ever did it though."

Adam sighs, "So he was right you where never brothers."

Adam turns to leave and Roman stands up, "what the hell is up with you Adam."

Adam looks over his shoulder, "you know.. my brother has hurt me more then anything. He has hurt me so much some days, I thought I was never going to recover. But when he needs me and I mean really needs me, I'm there."

Adam then walks out and the Bunny looks at both Dean and Roman. He shakes his head and then moves to leave and Dean grabs Bunny's arm, "You two where serious?"

The bunny nods.

Dean watches at the Bunny leaves and then turns to Roman. Roman stands and then follows the bunny silently. Dean mumbles something and then walks with Roman and the bunny, "following a fucking furrie.. what has my life become."

Adam walks into his and Zigglers locker room. Bunny leads Dean and Roman into the room as well. Ziggler looks up at the two former hounds and raises his eyebrow, "you came."

Dean nods, "explain what's going on."

Ziggler explains the state he found Seth and also what happened when he said Seth didn't deserve what ever is happening to him. Dean runs a hand through his hair and blinks when Roman spins around and storms from the locker room. Dean chews his lip but then follows Roman towards the locker room where Seth is. Roman slams the door open. Kane blinks at the the people and Seth sits silently on the bench.

Ziggler follows with Dean and Adam and Bunny take up the rear. Seth sighs and leans back, looking at them all, "Figures they would call you."

Roman crosses his arms, "Tell us what happened.."

Seth stands up, "leave."

Roman reaches out and grabs the wrist, and Seth screams in pain. Roman growls and pulls Seth's shirt open looking at the bruising himself. Dean sucks in a breath, "you've been wrestling like that!?"

Seth tries to pull away but the agony from his wrist is sapping any force in his pulling, "let go."

Roman sits him down and looks down at him, "tell us what is going on."

Seth holds his wrist against his chest and shakes his head.

Dean yells, "WHY NOT?"

Seth mumbles, "I have to do this."

Dean growls softly, "Bullshit."

Seth glares at him, "I don't have a choice. Now leave."

Kane steps forward and looks at them, "gentlemen.. I trust you know where the door is."

Roman steps chest to chest with Kane, "I should have ended your career old man when I had the chance."

Kane smirks at Roman, "try."

Seth grabs Kane's hand, "ENOUGH."

Roman looks once more at Seth and then turns walking out. Dean growls and then looks at Seth. He shakes his head and walks out of the locker room. Adam watches and then walks over to Seth, "what ever is going on.. I will get to the bottom of it."

Seth sighs softly and whispers, "Adam.. if you do.. your putting yourself in danger. Don't do it."

Adam narrows his eyes but walks out of the room with Dolph.

* * *

Dean watches the TV and watches as Seth acts as if nothing is wrong. Dean shakes his head, unsure of how to take all of this and what to do if he even wanted do something, which honestly he isn't sure he does want to do anything. Seth told them to leave, and didn't want help. Who was he to force it on the man.

Dolph and Adam where both though already trying to bounce ideas off what was going on. None of them though make sense since how would they explain the massive amount of bruising, cuts and welts. A normal person would be in the hospital but somehow Seth wasn't.

Finally Adam jumps up and stomps his foot, "we're kidnapping him."

Dean raises his eyebrow, "what."

Roman looks just as Confused.

Adam eyes everyone, "We need answers and we need Kane and who ever is there, away from him. So we're kidnapping him."

Dean sighs, "Adam..."

Adam eyes him, "I will do it on my own if I have to Dean."

Roman sits back in thought and then eyes Adam, "How do you think we can do this."

Adam grins, "Dean.. you still have.. friends that can give us something Special right."

Dean crosses his arms, "why does everyone always think I have criminal connections."

Adam shrugs, "because you do."

Dean groans and then sighs, "Give me the shopping list but you owe me."

Adam grins, "A date rape drug.. Something fast acting that's all."

Dean eyes him and then shrugs, "Ook why though."

Adam shrugs, "we slip it into his drink. He goes down.. Roman carries him to the car. We all stay in Dolphs home until we figure out what's going on."

Dean looks at Roman, "and you think this is a good idea?"

Roman shrugs, "Only plan we got."

Dean shakes his head and then stands up, "wait here."

* * *

Later on that night Adam slips into Seth's locker room. He finds Seth's water bottle but it's filled with red liquid. Adam looks confused at the liquid and then drops the tablet in the liquid and swirls it around. He watches at as it disappears and then puts the bottle back down.

Adam then walks out and stands around the corner with Roman and Dolph. Dean was waiting the idling car. Roman watches Seth enter the room and then looks at Dolph, "How long did Dean say?"

Dolph shrugs, "a couple seconds."

Roman nods and then stands up, "we should check.."

Roman looks up when he hears Seth stumble out of the locker room. Seth looks confused as he tries to move around. Roman walks over and scoops Seth into his arms. Seth struggles weakly. Roman looks down at Seth's red lips and blinks.

Roman thinks that Seth hurt his lip, "did you split your lip? Did you fall?"

Seth mumbles something and then falls into a deep slumber. Roman looks at Adam who looks curiously at Seth. Roman though picks him up fully and then carries Seth towards the car, "We'll figure this out later."

They head to Dolph's home and Roman lays Seth in the guest room. Hours later Adam comes into the room saying that he wants to check on Seth. Adam looks down at Seth. Adam reaches out his hands Shaking and praying he is wrong. Adam moves Seth's lip and then bites his lip, "shit.. "

Adam then walks out and looks at Dean who's sitting on the couch in the living room, "how long will he be out Dean?"

Dean shrugs, "couple more hours."

Adam nods and then looks at Roman and then Dolph, "we might have a complication."


	3. Chapter 3

Roman looks at Adam, "what complication."

Adam looks at Dean and Roman and goes to say something when the door to Seth's room opens. Seth stumbles out, still pretty drugged up, "what..."

Roman walks over and wraps his arm around Seth supporting him, "Seth you shouldn't even be up yet."

Seth mumble something, slurred together. Roman helps him onto the couch and Adam stands back watching closely. Roman rubs Seth's back as Seth begins to come around more. Adam looks at Seth and then steps forward and speaks softly, "When did you get turned?"

Seth looks at him and looks confused, still too drugged to piece anything together just yet, "what.. how.."

Adam kneels down and pulls back Seth's lip, showing the others the fang, "that was blood I put the pill in."

Seth nods as his mind clears and mumbles, "yes."

Adam hums softly, "So you going to explain what's going on?"

Seth shakes his head and tries to stand, only to feel dizzy, "you don't know what you've done."

Seth stumbles and Roman ends up pulling Seth to sit again, "We don't so tell us."

Seth groans, "my Sire will come.. I won't be able to protect you."

Adam looks at him, "Is.. a sire the one who made you."

Seth nods and groans softly, "If he comes.. I can't protect you from him."

Adam nods, "is he the one"

Seth shrugs and looks at Adam, "It doesn't matter Adam. If he is.. there's nothing a human can do."

Adam frowns, "We'll find a way."

Seth looks at him, "No.. you need to stay away.. or they'll kill you too."

Dean frowns, "we're not just going to leave you in this."

Seth shakes his head and looks at him, "stay away."

Seth stands and holds his head, "I need to go back before he finds us."

Dean stands up and reaches for Seth. Seth stumbles and the falls forward straight into Dean. Dean catches him and holds him tightly. Adam looks up when there's a knock and Dolph stands going to the door. Dolph looks through the peep hole and then yelps trying to get back fast enough as the door flies towards him.

Roman looks up and frowns when he see's Kane there. Kane walks in and looks around, "what have you idiots done."

Seth groans in Dean's arms, "shit."

Roman stands, "Get out."

Kane glares at them, "if you care about him. You'll let me take him back to his Sire before you get him hurt worse."

Dean growls, "you're helping the Sire hurt him!?"

Kane glares at him, "you know NOTHING about what is going on. If you try to keep him here not only will you die but it'll be worse on him. Now let him go."

Dean shakes his head but yelps when Seth moves out of his arms, "Seth no..."

Seth growls at them all, his eyes this time glowing, "Stay away from me. Think what you must but.. Stay away."

Roman looks at Seth, "we're not going to let you go"

Seth shakes his head and looks at them, "I'm sorry."

Kane steps forward and holds out his hands. His eyes glow red. Adam, Roman and Dean's eyes grow heavy and they fall asleep. Seth closes his eyes and then he whispers, "they should.. forget me. My time in the WWE has passed."

Kane looks at him, and whispers softly, "you sure? There's no going back if I do this."

Seth nods and looks at him, "I can't risk any of them."

Kane sighs softly and then looks at him, "go then. I'll make them forget."

Seth looks at Roman and Dean. He walks over and kisses them lightly, before turning and leaving the apartment."

Kane chews his lip and then begins to cast the spell. A blue mist settles in the apartment and then envelopes everyone in it. Kane finishes and the mist vanishes. He closes his eyes and whispers, "I'm sorry."

Kane then turns and walks out the door.

The next day when everyone wakes they assume it was one hell of a party. All existence of Seth Rollins was wiped from their memory and the WWE universes memory.

* * *

1 year later.

Dean smirks as he walks through the arena. He had taken the world title of Brock tonight. Dean grins as he holds the belt against his chest and walks proudly towards the car. Dean then turns and sees someone in the shadows. There's a man with two toned hair and for some reason it makes Dean's heart feel like it's been cut out. Dean looks at him and then takes a step in his direction, "Hello?"

The man speaks softly, "Congratulations Champion."

Dean nods and whispers, "do I know you."

The man laughs sadly and then turns, his long black coat catching around his feet, "Once .. in another life time."

Dean bites his lip and takes a step towards the man, "what does that mean?"

The man looks at him with sad eyes. The door to the arena slams open and Adam rushes out with dolph and Adam jumps onto Dean's back, "YOU DID IT."

Dean looks back at Adam and then back at the Shadows and the man is gone. Dean looks around, "You see someone else here?"

Adam shakes his head, "No... Should we?"

Dolph shakes his head as well.

Dean takes one last look and then shakes his head, "No.. never mind."

...

* * *

A/N Updates are going to slow down now because I'm heading back to work tomorrow. I just actually feel excited about this story even though I'm not even sure where it's going.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth groans as he wakes up. He knew he shouldn't have gone to see Dean but something had forced him. Be it his own loneliness or the desire to see his brother and know that he was ok and the spell worked. His sire though had found out and Seth didn't know what hurt worse, his sire's fist or the brick walls that he was thrown through. Then there was the rape that followed.. it always followed if he so much as looked another person. His Sire wanted to own Seth inside and out. Seth winces as he moves out of the bed and looks down at his legs that are coated in dried blood.

Seth pulls on some clothing not bothering to shower yet. He needed blood to heal and repair the damage. Then he could clean up and prepare for what ever his Sire had in store for him. Seth walks towards the kitchen and opens the fridge, taking out a bottle filled with blood. Seth takes a long drink from the bottle. He then sits down at the table in the kitchen. He missed Kane.. his old life.

Kane had chosen to stay in the WWE to monitor that the spell was still working and also because Kane wasn't ready to leave the WWE yet. Seth had been left to his Sire's care alone now for a year. There had been a couple other Vampires that came around at times and sometimes they would actually talk to him and treat him like one of them. They taught him honestly more then his Sire ever has. His Sire wanted him weak and helpless. Seth knew this but there was nothing he could do. He didn't have the power to break free and also in the Vampire culture he was nothing more then a baby and owned by his Sire.

Seth sits back in his chair and runs a hand through his hair as he looks around. The hole where he was put through the wall was already fixed by someone. He was just a little happy that he didn't have to fix it. He gasps when a set of arms wraps around his chest and holds him tightly to someone. A soft sleepy voice speaks to him, "it's too early to be awake, come back to bed."

Seth nods and and lets himself be lead back to the bedroom. Back to his personal Hell.

* * *

Dean had felt off since he saw the person in the parking lot. Something about the man had triggered some feeling in him that he couldn't explain. Dean looks at Roman who was sleeping, holding him tightly to his chest. Dean moves up and kisses Roman lightly before getting up and heading towards the living room. Adam is passed out on the couch and laying almost totally on Dolph. Dean pulls the blanket up around the two of them before heading over to the kitchen.

Dean looks down at the stove as he starts to make breakfast. There was something about that guy and the sadness in his eyes. There was something about him that was drawing Dean to him. Dean turns when he hears movement and Adam walks into the kitchen. Adam's hair is just a massive fuzz ball right now. Adam mumbles about coffee and goes to the maker pouring himself a cup.

Dean looks at him, "you know a guy with two coloured hair.. almost our size?"

Adam takes a drink and then shakes his head, "Nope. Should I?"

Dean sighs and rubs his head, "in the parking lot. I saw someone like that. He.. I swear he's haunting me."

Adam chuckles, "Let me get this straight, you have a god in your bedroom and your dreaming about a little shrimp with two hair colors."

Dean groans, "it's not like that Adam."

Dolph groans as he walks into the kitchen and takes Adam's coffee taking a sip, "not like what."

Adam smirks, "Dean has a crush on some boy in the parking lot he saw."

Roman walks in and kisses Dean's temple, "Really hope he's cute."

Dean stomps his foot, "it's not like that you guys.. There's something about him."

Roman holds up his hands, "Dean calm down.. tell us what's going on."

Dean sighs, "I saw a guy he had half blond and half brown hair. He looked sad.. and he congratulated me.. There was something about him."

Roman thinks and then pulls dean close, "I don't know him."

Dolph thinks and shrugs, "Sorry Dean don't know him."

Dean sighs and leans against Roman, "I think he's in trouble and for some reason.. Something is telling me to help him."

Roman looks down at Dean, "Babe I love you but you can't save the world. How do you know he's in trouble."

Dean shakes his head, "I don't know.. I just do.." Dean sighs and then shakes his head, "I don't know Roman."

* * *

Adam and Dolph leave the apartment building where Dean and Roman live and get into their car to head to their own home after spending most of the day with Roman and Dean. Roman and Dean stand in the doorway watching their friends leave. Dean and Roman turn to go back upstairs and then hear screaming and screeching of tires. Dean turns and sees that Dolph had went to pull out and was hit by another car. Dean runs towards the wreckage and sees that Dolph's side was hit by the car.

Dean can't open the door and Roman is trying to help. Adam was conscious but Dolph looked bed and was out cold. Suddenly the man from the parking lot appears, pulling Dean and Roman away, "move."

Both men stare shell shocked at the guy. The man pulls the door open, ripping the metal to get it to open. Adam is partially conscious and whimpering that someone needs to save Dolph. The man bends the metal of the steering wheel and gets Dolph free. He gently picks him up and hands him to Roman, "Take him to the sidewalk."

Roman nods numbly and carries Dolph over. Dean kneels by Dolph, placing his hand on a deep gash in his side, trying to stop the bleeding. The man though pulls the drives seat out and throws it to the side. He then gets kneels in the car and rips Adam's seat belt and untangles him, pulling him clear of the wreck.

Adam only has a couple bumps though and scratches. The man sits Adam down and then moves to Dolph. He looks at Dean, "Stay with Adam, I have Dolph."

Dean nods and whispers, "don't let him die."

The man smiles gently and whispers, "I won't I promise Dean."

Dean backs up and watches, how did he know their names. The man bites his own wrist and smears some of the blood onto his fingers. He then pulls up Dolph's shirt and runs his blood over Dolph's gash on his side. Dean's eyes go wide as the gash heals it's self. The man then looks up as the ambulances come. He takes one last look at Dean, "He'll be ok." Then the man is gone.

* * *

A/n I lied one more.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam and Dolph leave the apartment building where Dean and Roman live and get into their car. Roman and Dean are in the door way watching their friends leave. Dean and Roman turn to go back upstairs and then hear screaming and screeching of tires. Dean turns and sees that Dolph had gone to pull out and was hit by another car. Dean runs towards the wreckage and sees that Dolph's side was hit by the car.

Dean can't open the door and Roman is trying to help. Suddenly the man from the parking lot appears, pulling Dean and Roman away, "move."

Both men stare shell shocked at the guy. The guy pulls the door open, ripping the metal to get it to open. Adam is partially conscious and whimpering that someone needs to save Dolph. The man bends the metal of the steering wheel and gets Dolph free. He gently picks him up and hands him to Roman, "Take him to the sidewalk."

Roman nods numbly and carries him over. Dean kneels by Dolph, placing his hand on a deep gash in his side, trying to stop the bleeding. The man though pulls the drives seat out and throws it to the side. He then gets kneels in the car and rips Adam's seat belt and untangles him, pulling him clear of the wreck.

Adam only has a couple bumps though and scratches. The man sits Adam down and then moves to Dolph. He looks at Dean, "Stay with Adam, I have Dolph."

Dean nods and whispers "don't let him die."

The man smiles gently and whispers, "I won't I promise Dean."

Dean backs up and watches. The man bites his own wrist and smears some of the blood onto his fingers. He then pulls up Dolph's shirt and runs his blood over Dolph's gash on his side. Dean's eyes go wide as the gash heals itself. The man then looks up as the ambulances come. He takes one last look at Dean, "He'll be ok." Then the man is gone.

* * *

Seth stands on the rooftop watching the ambulances come and care for Dolph and Adam. He closes his eyes and looks down at his hands. His hand has the mixture of his and Dolph's blood. Seth goes to wipe it on his pants when his hand is caught in a vice like grip. Seth shrieks in pain as the hand tightens breaking some of the smaller bones in his wrist. His Sire glares down at him and then throws him down onto the roof.

Seth holds his wrist and whimpers, "Sire."

His Sire growls, "What are you doing."

Seth whimpers, "I couldn't let them die."

His sire snarls and walks over, kicking Seth in the chest so hard that he slides backwards against the edge. His Sire walks over and looks down at him, "I should have killed them."

Seth's eyes go wide, "No please.."

His Sire growls and reaches out, grabbing Seth by the hair and pulls him up, "Go back to the house now."

Seth nods and whispers "don't hurt them."

His Sire growls and grabs Seth's wrist, twisting it, "GO back to the house."

Seth whimpers but as soon as he's let go, he runs towards the house. Sire smirks softly and then follows him.

...

Adam sits in the waiting room of the hospital, playing with the bottom of his shirt that has his and Dolph's blood on it. Dean sits beside him rubbing his shoulder, trying to process what happened.

Adam looks at dean, "was that the guy?"

Dean nods, "He... bent the steering wheel though.. I don't.."

Roman looks at them as he walks in with some water bottles, "And ripped the door off the car."

Adam rubs his head and then looks down at the floor, "I know him.. At least I think we do.."

Dean sighs and looks up as Dolph walks out, "Dolph?"

Dolph looks confused stumbling over his words in his own confusion, "I... I'm fine. No damage... Wasn't I.. I don't understand."

Adam walks over and wraps his arms around Dolph holding him tightly, "I know.. Let's just go back to Dean and Roman's for now."

Dolph whispers, "It happened didn't it?"

Dean nods, "it did."

* * *

Seth arrives at the house and chews on his thumb in the bedroom. He already stripped hoping that his sire would go easy on him. He didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time he went and saw Dean. He had taken awhile to heal. Though his Sire was always gentle after a punishment, it still wasn't worth it.

Seth looks up as his Sire walks into the room and looks him over, taking in the sight of Seth naked sitting on the bed. Sire walks over and grabs Seth by the hair and pulls him up. He runs his free down Seth's chest, "Why do you keep trying me so. You are mine Seth for eternity. FOR eternity."

Seth closes his eyes and whimpers, 'I'm sorry Sire.. I'm so Sorry.. let me make it up to you."

Seth presses against his Sire and gently lays a kiss on his lips hoping to placate him. His Sire purrs softly and presses him closer as he moves them towards the bed. Seth shivers and presses his hips against his Sire's, running his tongue along his Sire's lips. His sire runs his hand down Seth's chest and catches the back of Seth's thighs lifting them around his wraps his legs around his sire's waist and grinds against His sire errection. Seth then begs softly against his Sire's lips for him to claim him making him his. He feels his sire stripping off his pants. Seth mewls softly and bites at his Sire's lips as his Sire lays him on the bed and pushes into him.

Seth whimpers and grips the sheets with one hand. His sire didn't prep him at all and isn't doing anything to ease Seth's pain. His sire sets a brutal pace as he bites Seth's neck, "You are mine Seth."

Seth cries out as he tears, blood coating his Sire making a little easier. Seth presses his hand against the Sire's chest and pushes, crying softly, "Please.. It hurts.."

His master growls and slams into Seth, tearing him more, "You will fucking stay away from them. You are mine". His sir continues the pace making Seth feel ever agonizing thrust.

Seth cries out as his sire's hands grip his hips hard, his nails digging into his hips. Seth begs softly as he feels his Sire cum inside him.

His Sire looks down at him, "you go near them again.. I'll kill them."

Seth curls up on the bed as his sire leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Dolph walks into Dean's and Roman's apartment and Adam follows him. Adam in the car had looked at Dolph's chest. There wasn't a scratch on Dolph's chest. In fact one of the scars that was on Dolph's chest from years ago is gone.

Adam looks at Dean, "How?"

Dean shakes his head, "I don't know.. everyone saw the man though right? I didn't imagine him. He's the same one from the parking lot."

Adam nods, "I did. It felt like.. I knew him. "

Roman rubs his head, "what the fuck is going on."

Dean shakes his head, "I don't know."

Adam leans back and mumbles, "Ok lets say something happened and everything is ..wierd. The man can ripe car doors off. What hope do we have to help him."

Dean sighs and holds his head, "I don't know ok.. I don't know what to do. Why do we even think that he's in trouble."

Adam looks at them, "I just.. know.."

Roman rubs his head, "Well the first thing I think we should do.. is find him."

Adam nods, "and how do we do that?"

* * *

Seth wakes in the morning and groans softly as he feels everything come back. He couldn't go near Dean or any of them again or his Sire would kill them this time. Seth knew that his Sire's threat was real. Seth had pushed him into a jealous rage over the fact that Seth didn't want to let them go. Seth showers and then changes into some clean clothes.

Seth sighs and stands up, heading to the kitchen. He looks in the fridge and notices that the fridge was refilled as well. Seth takes out a bottle and heads to the living room. He turns on the tv and cocks his head when he sees there's a press conference with Dean and Adam standing there.

Dean looks at the cameras, "We want to thank everyone for coming today. We're hear to make a plea to the man that saved Dolph in the car accident to come forward. We want to reward you for your courage and the fact that you saved Dolph" Dean then gives out a number for tips and information.

Seth holds his head and then jumps when he feels a hand on his back. Seth looks back at his Sire and whimpers softly at the pure rage in his eyes. Seth yelps when his sire grabs him by the neck and forces him onto his feet. Seth whimpers softly and looks up at his Sire, "Please.. i .. Don't hurt them."

His sire seems to grow more angry and throws Seth against the wall, knocking him cold.

* * *

Dean sighs days later as nothing has come in remotely true. There was a couple people claiming to be the man but they weren't. Then there was all the false leads and prank calls. Dean slams his hand on the table and then falls back into a chair, "I give up."

Adam looks at him, "we gave it a try. I don't think there is anything else we could do. Maybe he will come to us."

Dean looks at him and sighs, "I know but nothing not even a useful lead."

Roman looks up as the phone rings and Dean answers, "Hello"

A deep voice speaks from the other end, "If your looking for him. Come to club Sabbath." the phone then is hung up.

Dean looks at everyone and then speaks softly, "ever hear of a club called Sabbath?"

Roman shakes his head and Adam goes on his phone looking it up.

Adam looks at Roman, "there's only a address and a statement on the web page, "where all your dark desires come true." I don't know about this dean."

Dean looks at him and Dolph suddenly speaks up, "so we're going to look for a man that can ripe metal with his bare hands at a club that sounds like a BDSM freaks dream come true."

Dean stands up, "Yup."

Roman looks up then shakes his head, "Lets go then. But stick together."

Adam mumbles, "Dolph.. if you let go of my hand I'll break your face."

Dolph eyes Adam and then takes his hand, "Alright.. lets go."

* * *

Dean walks into the club with Roman's hand clutched in his. They walked straight in, security waving them through which put Roman on alert. Someone was expecting them and it was someone powerful in this club. Dolph mumbled that he didn't like this as they enter the club. The 4 men though walked inside despite the bad feeling that they where walking into something.

Dolph looks around at the people dancing. They where all dressed and acting weird. A lot of them had stopped moving and where just staring at them. Adam waves at them, feeling nervous, "Hi I'm Adam... and this is Dolph."

Dean blinks at Adam as he looks back at him, "Adam.. what are you doing."

Adam shakes his head, "i don't know.. I'm nervous."

Dean shakes his head, "Dork."

Adam opens his mouth and then blinks when he sees someone. Seth's sire steps forward and smiles sweetly at them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Things in _Italics _are memories. Not part of the present time.

...

Seth's sire looks at them all from his spot in front of a door, "You must be the men looking for my partner."

Dean steps forward and speaks softly, "you mean the two toned man?"

Seth's Sire nods, "yes. He's my partner."

Dean smiles brightly, "Yes we're looking for him. Can we talk to him."

Seth's Sire motions to them, "Come with me. I'll take you to him."

Dean nods and follows him. Roman looks at Dolph and Adam and then follows Dean and so do Dolph and Adam not feeling right about this. They walk through the hallway and look up when the large oak doors open. Seth's sire walks in and sits down on a large oak desk.

Dean looks at him, "where is the man."

Seth's Sire smirks, "My name is Raven."

Dean raises his eyebrow, "I don't like this."

Raven grins softly at them, "I should hope you don't. The man you're looking for is Seth."

Dean nods and looks up at him on the desk, "Seth..." Something seems to flash in Dean's memory but as soon as Dean sees it, it vanishes.

Raven looks at them, "Kane did a number on you."

Dean looks at him, "what do you mean."

Raven leans back on his hands and looks at them, "You see my Childe wanted to protect you from me. So he had a friend, his erase your memoires."

Dean shakes his head, "that's not even possible."

Raven laughs softly, "Really.. you think that your human world is the only world there is mister Ambrose."

Dean growls and then jumps back when the door opens behind them. Two others drag in an unconscious and badly beaten Seth. They throw him onto the ground in front of the group. Adam blinks and then walks forward and kneels down, pushing Seth's hair back, looking at the bloody man.

Raven grins softly, his fangs showing to the rest. Roman curses as something seems to snap inside his brain bringing forward a shard of a memory.

_Seth runs forward and pounces on Roman's back, grinning down at him, "told you it would work."_

_Roman laughs softly and his hand catches the back of Seth's thighs holding him up, "Fine you win."_

_Seth settles down against him and speaks softly, "I always win."_

Roman looks at everyone and then down at Seth, "Seth... "

Dean gasps softly and holds his head, "How... what is going on."

_Dean sits on the couch watching some movie where someone in a mask is killing a young girl. Seth though is hiding his face in Dean's chest, mumbling for him to tell him when it's over._

Raven smirks, "I can't break the spell but I can make you have some memories by triggering them. Just enough so that you feel something before you die."

Seth groans and his eyes open. Adam looks down at Seth and touches his cheek.

_Seth shrieks loudly as he runs across the arena and jumps onto Adam knocking them both into some matts on the floor. Adam yelps and Seth sits on his stomach, "FINALLY you got called up."_

_Adam laughs softly and rolls so he's on top and then settles down into Seth's chest, holding onto the other man, "So much for the scary shield huh?"_

_Seth snorts, "Whatever man. I'm just glad to see you." Seth holds Adam tightly to him._

Adam's eyes fill with tears, "seth.. I.. Oh my god."

Seth moves, trying to sit up. The blood though is pooling under him. His Sire had done a number on him and sliced open his ribs, making him lose a lot of blood. Raven looks down at Seth, "Now Childe.. you will learn what happens when you continue to disappoint me."

Seth winces as he moves, getting to his feet slowly, the blood tracing down his side from his ribs, "No I won't let you hurt them."

Roman steps forward, "I don't know what is going on but.. "

Raven vanishes and appears behind Roman, throwing him backwards into the wall. Roman groans and slides down the wall in pain. Dean's eyes go huge and dolph gasps, "Shit.."

Raven grins brightly showing his fangs, "don't you get it human, you're out classed." He grabs Dean, "for some reason Seth is closest to you.. and you .. will be the first."

Seth stumbles forward and his eyes glowing bright blue, "NO!"

Raven turns and throws Dean through the window in the Office, and Dean falls onto the dance floor. Having been cut by the glass, he starts to bleed. The vampires on the floor smell the blood and some start to advance on Dean. Seth screams in the office but Raven grabs him and throws him back against the wall as well.

Raven snarls, "You will watch him die. All Because you didn't listen to me Seth."

Seth shakes his head and then uses the last of energy to dash forward, colliding with Raven.

Dean groans as he gets to feet and looks at the Vampires advancing on him, "Shit.. Hey.. I'm sure I won't taste good at all."

Dean yelps as he's grabbed and pulled back against a chest. Edge stands there, growling with Christian beside them, "BACK OFF."

Dean looks back and gasps, "Edge.."

Edge smirks down at Dean and then Christian steps forward and bares his fangs, "Back up or I'll ripe every last one of you apart." The room fills with a dark energy. Christian snarls and his eyes glow purple. The vampires in the room back up.

One of them hisses, "He's Gangrel's childe."

Edge picks up Dean and whispers, "where is everyone else."

Dean groans in pain but states, "Raven's office."

Christian nods and moves through the crowd, stating, "Kane the office."

Raven looks back when he doesn't hear the sounds of the vampires ripping Dean apart instead he feels the energy of Christian. Raven curses knowing he's not match for Gangrel's children.

Seth looks at him and uses the wall to stand. Adam is kneeling beside Roman and whispers, "You have to get up Roman."

Seth growls and stumbles forward, putting himself between his Sire and the other three men.

Dolph looks at Seth, "tell us what is going on."

Raven surges forward though and grabs Seth by the hair, "we need to leave now Childe."

Dolph moves to go forward but with a rush of wind, Seth and Raven are gone.

* * *

Christian bursts into the room and purple mist surrounds his feet. He looks around his eyes glowing brightly. He takes in the scene though. Roman is standing supported by Adam and Dolph. There is no Seth or Raven. Kane follows Christian in and curses, "They're gone. Where did they go?"

Adam looks at him, "We don't know.. they just vanished."

Kane curses and holds his head, "I wasn't fast enough."

Roman groans and holds his ribs, "Dean?"

Edge walks in carrying Dean, "Someone called?"

Roman looks at him and Dean and then Kane, "explain what's going on."

Kane shakes his head, "we need to get somewhere safe.."

Christian nods, "we can only hold off that mob down there for so long."


	8. Chapter 8

Edge walks into a mansion on the edge of town and drops Dean on the couch in the entrance way, "So why where you guys at a Vampire club?"

Dolph helps Roman in and Adam follows letting Christian and Kane enter before shutting the door.

Kane looks at Edge, "I think some of this is my fault."

Edge crosses his arms, "Oh... Ok lets start at the beginning."

Kane laughs, "Um... I took away their memories of Seth."

Edge pauses, "you did what now."

Kane sighs as he explains, what happened that day. Dean rubs his head and Roman mumbles that he really wanted to punch Kane.

Adam whispers, "That's why we thought he needed help. He did."

Edge pauses and then starts hitting Kane on the back of the head, "You idiot!"

Dean pauses, "So what Raven said was right?"

Kane nods as he tries to fend off Edge's slaps, "yeah."

Adam glares at him, "Give them back then"

Kane sighs, "I don't think that's a good idea at this moment."

Edge mumbles, "You mean you don't know how."

Kane glares at them, "I don't but I know who can. But that's taking time away from finding Seth going to him."

Edge grits his teeth, "Ok so you took their memories of Seth."

Kane nods, "yes."

Edge nods, "leaving Seth in the clutches of that Maniac."

Kane sighs, "Edge... I'm bound to serve him."

Edge blinks, "what do you mean.."

Kane sighs and looks at him, "he's of angelic descent. "

Dean pauses, "Wait.. So first we have Vampires.. and now we have Angels.."

Kane sighs, "No Angelic Descent. It means.. one of his family was an angel. It's complicated."

Edge feels like pulling out his hair, "Damn it.. how are you bound to him then."

Kane sighs, "the angel that was his family member saved my family member. In turn I'm suppose to watch out for his family."

Dean sighs, "I'm lost.. So very lost."

Edge groans, "I'm completely lost."

Kane sighs, "Seth's great Grandfather married a woman. He was a fallen angel. He helped out my family and we're bond by duty to help Seth's family out. Easy."

Edge sighs, "so that's why you did what he asked."

Kane nods, "Also I couldn't think of a better idea honestly. We needed to keep the humans out of the Vampires affairs, or Raven would have killed all of them. Imagine the papers when 4 wrestlers show up dead. Also Seth is bound to his Sire. There's no way for me to break that."

Edge nods, "it would take the counsel.."

Christian steps forward, "or Grel. Grel is of the same standing as Raven."

Edge looks at Christian, "I knew I kept you around for more then your looks."

Christian eyes Edge, "don't make me hurt you."

Kane looks at them, "So we can break this."

Edge nods and grins, "we can."

Christian nods, "Grel kills Raven.. Seth is unbounded.. we rebind him to another Vampire and he turns into their problem"

Dean eyes Christian, "their problem.."

Edge nods, "don't worry Christian isn't as heartless as he sounded right there."

Roman nods, "I'm sure.."

Christian eyes him and then shrugs, "I'm going to talk to Grel."

Edge nods, "so why where you guys there."

Dean shrugs, "We got called by I'm guessing Seth's sire and told he was there."

Edge nods, "so you walk into a nest of Vampires and hope for the best."

Dean growls, "we didn't know.. well..who the fuck knows what we knew before he fucked with our heads but we didn't know at that moment Vampires existed."

Adam sighs, "well we saw Seth do some amazing things just not that he was a vampire."

Edge nods and leans back against the wall, "your lucky to be alive."

Adam nods, "we know.. but what about Seth."

Edge looks at him, "you guys are going to stay here, Me and Christian are going to handle the vampire things and worry about that."

Dean nods, "guessing Grel is pretty strong."

Edge snorts, "He's one of the leaders of the Vampires. You could say that."

Dean nods, "he made you guys?"

Edge looks at him, "Yeah he did. He wasn't the prick he was shown to be on tv."

Dean nods, "I want my memories back." he eyes Kane.

Edge looks at Kane, "actually that will keep you guys busy and away from where we are. Go to Taker and do that. Keep them though.. far away from Raven and Grel's battle."

Kane nods in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Edge and Christian send out a summon for Grel. Grel appears in a black cloud in their yard. They actually haven't talked to Grel in a few years . Christian sighs softly as him and Edge walk towards their Sire. Grel eyes them and then smirks, "You look good boys."

Edge nods, "Thank you.. you'll help us?"

Grel sighs, "Raven is sadistic. The counsel was looking for a reason to kill him."

Edge eyes him, "since when does the counsel care what's happening to a baby Vampire."

Grel shrugs, "We don't like I said.. it's a good excuse. We want him dead he draws too much attention to us."

Christian nods, "So what's the plan.. you battle it out with Raven and we..."

Grel looks at them, "you take the baby Vampire away so that he's not killed in the fight."

Christian frowns.

Grel looks at him, "what."

Christian growls, "I'm not going to stand back and watch if you start to lose."

Grel nods, "I'm not asking you too."

Adam puts a hand on Christian's shoulder, "I'll baby sit. You monitor and make sure Raven is killed."

Grel shakes his head, "Fine.. but unless I lose. Stay out of it. I don't want you two hurt."

Adam nods and Christian reluctantly agrees.

Grel nods, "the counsel already knows where he is. So follow me."

...

Dean and the others arrive at Taker's home and Dean blinks as he looks around the old house.

"it smells.. like old people," Dean comments.

Adam blinks and smacks Dean on the head, "That's not nice."

Dean shrugs, "it's true."

Taker walks forward and eyes Kane and then the others, "I pride myself on keeping the freshest old people around to capture their scents. Now what are you doing here."

Kane eyes Taker, "I need your help."

Taker sighs and looks at him, "what did you do now."

Kane coughs, "well you see.."

..

Grel walks into the building and smiles softly as Raven steps forward.

Raven glares at Grel, "So did the counsel finally find a reason to kill me."

Grel looks at him, "you know Sires are suppose to protect and teach their children. Not torture them."

Raven sighs, "since when does the counsel care about this."

Grel shrugs, "Like you said we found a reason to finally get rid of you."

Edge moves around and looks around, not even able to see where Seth would be. Christian frowns and then motions to the stairs. Edge nods and heads that way, leaving Christian to look after Grel. Edge walks up the stairs and winces slightly when he hears a crash behind him. Grel had started to battle Raven.

Edge walks up stairs and looks around the large empty room. He spots a pile of blankets in the corner and walks that way hoping that's where he is. He pauses when he sees Seth curled in a ball there. Edge kneels down and takes Seth in his arms. He frowns when he tries to move Seth and Seth cries out in pain. Edge stands with Seth and whispers, "I'm sorry little one but I need to get you out of here."

Seth moans in pain but tries to remain silent. Edge carries him down stairs. Edge steals a glance and sees Grel had Raven's head twisted at an odd angle and a purple flame was eating away at Raven. Edge shakes his head and then carries Seth out of the building. Knowing that Grel won't leave anything of Raven for anyone to find.

...

Taker eyes Kane after he's explained, "I can reverse the spell but ... I swear Kane you ever do this again, I'll strip you of all your power."

Kane ignores it and Taker steps forward looking at the 4 men. Taker then closes his eyes and starts to chant something. Blue mist comes out and Dean looks down, "what... "

Then suddenly as it started it stopped. Taker looks at them, "You will get your memories back slowly. If i gave them all at once I run the risk of killing you."

Dean nods and Roman looks at him, "thank you."

Taker waves his hand, "go Me and Kane have some talking to do."

...

When Dean and them leave Takers house, Christian is standing there. Christian looks at them and walkes over.

Dean meets him half way, "what happened."

Christian nods, "We have Seth.. Raven is gone. "

Adam nods, "when can we see him?"

Christian sighs, "that's why I came here. You can't.. unless his new Sire allows you. Seth is a vampire now and part of our world."

Dean looks at him, "I want.. to make sure he's safe.."

Christian nods, "We'll tell his new Sire that you want to see him. I can't promise anything. Seth is a part of our world and having you in or around him will put you and him in danger."

Roman nods and looks at Christian, "Will you keep him safe?"

Christian nods, "we will he's part of our coven. We will keep him safe."

...

Seth moans softly as he wakes up. Edge sits on the edge of the bed, half asleep. Edge wakes though when Seth moves and looks down at him, "Good Morning little one."

Seth shivers lightly and looks up at him actually feeling better then he has since he was first turned, "you healed me.."

Edge nods and chuckles, "Christian is the fighter.. I just heal. I don't know why we got these abilities but whatever."

Seth sits up and Edge stands, stretching.

Grel and Christian walk in and Grel looks down at Seth, "Good morning."

Seth looks up at the older Vampire and bites his lip, "Good morning."

Christian nods his head.

Grel looks at him, "My Boys have found you a new Sire."

Seth looks confused, "a new Sire?"

Edge sighs, "you're a baby vampire. There's no way that we can leave you alone and Raven is gone."

Seth looks at him, "Raven is gone?"

Edge nods, "for good."

Seth takes a breath feeling relieved but also a little sad since Raven is all he's known since being a Vampire.

Edge tips Seth's face back to him, "Focus Seth. You need a sire, a real one that will teach you how to exist in our world."

Seth whispers, "who?"

Christian smirks, "I asked one of my children to take you."

Seth looks confused.

Christian chuckles, "you'll find out after you shower and get dressed. He should be here anytime."

Seth nods and crawls out of bed. Edge sits on the edge and looks at Christian after Seth went into the bathroom, "You sure about this one. He's pretty broke."

Christian smiles brightly, "Bro.. I have never been more sure. My child and his mate will be perfect for him."

Grel nods, "I have to agree with this one."

Edge eyes them, "I'm trusting you guys. He's a member of our coven now."

Christian laughs, "you worry to much."

...

After some time, Seth comes out of the bathroom and then follows Edge downstairs. Seth can hear talking and for a moment feels panic claw at his throat. He's about to be stuck agian with another sire. What if they where like Raven or hurt him. Edge pauses and turns around, touching Seth's shoulder, "Hey.. these guys aren't like Raven. They will take care of you."

Seth nods and whispers, "What about Dean .. and all of them."

Edge smiles, "you'll have to talk to your Sire about that. That's something that they decide not me."

Edge takes Seth's hand and leads him to the living room. Seth chews his lip as he peeks from behind Edge and sees Christian talking to two men. Seth's eyes go wide as he recognizes, Wade Barret and Drew McIntyre.

Wade looks at Seth and raises his eyebrow, "what are you staring at."

Seth meeps, holding onto Edge tighter but speaks softly, "Your Christian's children?"

Drew pokes Wade's side, "Play nice wade."

Wade grumbles but Drew walks forwards, "We are. We're also married. Though why I married him I'm not sure anymore."

Wade smirks, "it's my charming personality."

Seth nods lightly and Edge pulls Seth forward and holds out Seth's hand to Drew. Drew takes Seth's hand and pulls him forward.

Wade eyes Seth, "We're adopting you brat. So now you listen to us and do what we say."

Seth looks between the men and bites his lip. Drew reaches out, smacking Wade on the back of the head.

Drew sighs, "He is right we are going to be your Sires. You don't have to be scared of us though and Wade maybe gruff but he's alot nicer then he acts most of the time."

Wade mumbles, "I'm not nice."

Wade shuts up when Drew glares at him. Drew pulls Seth to him and rests Seth's head on his chest, "Wade is going to play nice and we're going to complete the ceremony and then I want to know what happened with you and Raven."

Seth nods and looks at them, "Ok"

Drew eyes Wade, "think you can behave."

Wade smirks softly at him, "as much as I ever can."

Drew shakes his head and then takes Seth's hand agian and raises it to his mouth, Seth wince slightly as Drew bites it and takes some of Seth's blood. Wade then takes Seth's wrist and drinks some of Seth's blood as well. Drew then bites his own wrist and holds it to Seth's mouth and Seth drinks from him and then Wade bites his own wrist and Seth drinks from him as well. Seth whimpers as his stomach cramps after this. Drew rubs his back, "Don't worry your blood bond is changing over to us. It'll fade soon. welcome to our family Seth."


	10. Chapter 10

5 weeks later.

Seth sits in the love seat in front of the TV. The TV running but he isn't watching it. Drew though is watching some cooking show competition. Seth rests his back against the arm rest of the love seat and his feet rest in Drew's lap as the silence is just contentment. Wade walks in and looks at the two of them. He finally moves and stands Seth up. He flop beside Drew and then pulls Seth back into his lap and Drew moves letting Seth put his feet back up.

Seth doesn't even stop reading during all of this. He just softly states, "we could get a bigger couch."

Wade shrugs, "I'm content."

Drew shakes his head, "Me too."

Seth shrugs and settles himself against Wade's chest, "Mkay."

Seth pretty much learned not to push things since when his new sires where content it meant they where just to lazy or had no desire to change things at that moment. Seth learned that fast when he first arrived in their apartment and he had no bed and end up sharing with them for 2 weeks. Nothing sexual but he couldn't fit to sleep on the love seat which was the only piece of living room furniture that they had. Mainly because if you laid down on the seat with your back, your legs where over the arm rest. There just was no room. When Seth brought up the bed at first, Drew just kept calling it bonding and wade stated he was content. It took a lot of pushing and finally him pointing out that he was going to be there for awhile, before they finally agreed to go to the store and get a bed. Seth almost ordered online but Raven had taken all his money from work.

Then there was the two weeks finding a bed. Drew hated all of them and refused to buy them. He would drag Seth away. Seth seriously wondered for awhile if vampires just always treated new changes like they where 5years old all the time. He hadn't gotten the guts to ask Edge or Christian that yet. There was also the fact that Seth didn't really mind it. He enjoyed the closeness that he never got as a child or from his other sire.

Then there was that fact that both Drew and Wade seemed to be minimalists to the extreme. At least here in America. He wasn't sure how they where in Europe. They had the love seat and that was all for the living room. There was a full dining room that was rather formal. Often if Wade was working on something with paper work he would go in there.

The kitchen had everything anyone who liked to cook could ever dream of wanting. Drew enjoyed cooking though so often Wade and Seth where subjected to experiments where he tried cooking things off the cooking shows. Seth still refuses to eat chocolate covered oysters though. Vampires could eat they just get little to nothing out of it other then they appear human and they enjoyed certain flavors. Seth only really ate what Drew made him.

Wade and Drew had a full library though. On everything that Seth would want to know about anything supernatural. Some of the books where also though stories by Anne rice and some other just enjoyable reading. Seth found some information on his own angelic decent. It just meant that he had an affinity and talent for white magic. Also there was some fact on Demon decent that they had the same affinity and talent for dark magics. Mostly Demons and Angels that choose to be on earth became mortal and normally it was for love. There wasn't much though since the demons and Angels where just secretive and didn't involve themselves with the other communities. Just their decedents would attract attention and end up either turned or training with powerful people.

Drew turns to Wade when the commercials start, "When do we have to leave for Raw?"

Wade hums in though, his arm secure around Seth as he reaches and picks up the calender on the end table and looks at it. He then nods, "Tomorrow morning"

Drew thinks and then leans back, "we taking him with us?"

Seth mumbles not looking up, "he is sitting right here."

Wade ignores it, "yeah the brat needs a job and now that Taker reversed the spell."

Seth blinks and sits up, "he reversed it?"

Drew nods, "we didn't tell you?"

Seth eyes him, "No!"

Wade watches Seth, "They should by now remember i think almost everything. Including the universe. "

Seth sighs and leans back, "So they remember me turning on them and the authority."

Drew nods, "yeah."

Seth covers his face with his hands, "Shit."

The next day.

Seth had debated on staying at the hotel but when that got vetoed, he then debated on sneaking into the area. That got vetoed by the fact that Drew wasn't employed by the WWE anymore and needed a pass and Wade is just to loud to sneak anywhere. One doesn't seek when they are your Sire's. In fact one just assumes people hear you coming 5 miles away. Seth ends up with them at the main entrance and does not look forward to facing Dean and everyone after everything that happened a month ago. He's so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't see the great white sneaking up behind him.

He feels it though when almost 200 pounds of furry jumps on his back. Seth shrieks and stumbles forward, almost taking Drew down as the Bunny jumps on his back. Wade spins around and then yells, "what the fuck is that."

Drew catches Seth barely and then Bunny ends up looking Drew in the eyes. It then appears to be weighing it's options and then bumps noses with Drew. Drew stares at it confused and a little shocked. The bunny takes advantage of this and humps Seth for a second before running off with Seth's overnight bag.

Wade eyes both Drew and Seth, not certain he wants to know why his mate just got nose bumped by a man in a bunny costume and his Childe got humped and robbed by it.

Seth takes a second and then runs after the rabbit, "GET BACK HERE!"

Drew looks at Wade, "thanks for defending our honor."

Wade eyes him, "it's a bunny."

Drew shakes his head and heads after Seth.

Seth runs through the area, dodging around people, barely able to see the bunny as he chases it down. He then yelps when Roman steps out his locker room and Seth tries to stop. He really does. He though slides and Roman thankful sees him and catches him, but Seth's momentum takes them a both down. Roman oofs and Seth lands on him. Dean stands in the door looking down at Seth and Roman, "is that how you tell everyone your back or are we just special."

Seth looks at him and then waves his fingers at him, "Hi.."

Adam looks over Dean's shoulder and Dolph yells from the locker room, "HI!"

Drew jogs up and Dean looks around the door at him, "Hello Drew long time no see."

Wade growls as he storms over, "Were'd the bunny go?"

Seth untangles his arms from Roman and points, "That way."

Adam blinks, "what do you want with Bunny?"

Wade mumbles, "My Mate wants me to defend his and Seth's honor so I must beat him up."

Adam looks down at Seth, "what."

Dean blinks and then looks down at Seth as well. Drew is helping untangle Seth from Roman and then just picks him up putting him on his feet before helping Roman up.

Seth mumbles, "your rabbit stole my bag."

Wade smirks, "and humped him."

Seth eyes his sire, "you could have left that part out."

Wade shrugs, "it was the best part."

Adam stomps off down the hallway, "BUNNY give that bag back."

Dolph sighs and then goes back to looking at the monitor. Dean helps Roman dust himself off. Seth doesn't know what to say as he watches them and then looks up as Adam walks back over and gives him his bag.

Seth nods, "uh.. Thanks."

Adam nods and looks at Seth, "these your Sire's now?"

Seth nods and looks at Adam, "Yeah.. uh..."

Dean turns and walks back into the locker room not saying anything. Roman looks at them all and then follows him. Adam sigh softly, "I'm glad your ok Seth."

Seth nods and whispers softly and brokenly, "Thanks. I should go."

Adam watches as Seth and the other two leave the area.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam turns and walks in looking at Dean and Roman who are acting like nothing happened. Dolph isn't acting much better as he stares at the TV and Adam sorely feels like hitting each of them, "So we're going back to ignoring he exists?"

Dean sighs and looks at him, "Adam.. he's a vampire. Not to mention he's with them and he's still the man that sold out and walked away from us."

Adam groans, "that saved Dolph in a car crash, Risked himself when we went to the club and that was a year ago."

Dolph looks at Adam, "and has ignored us for a month since he was saved from Raven. He used us again."

Adam shakes his head and whispers, "I can't do this."

Dolph cocks his head, "what."

Adam shakes his head and turns walking out, "I'll talk to you guys later."

Dolph frowns and Dean sighs softly rubbing his face.

Adam walks through the arena and looks for Wade's locker room. He finds it and knocks, opening the door. He sees Seth sitting alone quietly on the couch, reading something. Adam sees the ear buds in Seth's area and smirks brightly. Adam quietly walks over and then jumps into Seth's lap. Seth shrieks and jumps throwing the book in the air and along with his ipod. Pages scatter and the ipod lands on Adam's head. Seth then glares at him and pulls out his ear buds.

"you're worse then your bunny." Seth states.

Adam smirks, "Hey now. I don't hump anyone but Dolph."

Seth shakes his head, "you would if he wouldn't kill you."

Seth pushes Adam out of his lap and goes picking up the book pages. Adam though walks over and then takes the book putting it down and takes Seth's wrist, "come with me."

Seth looks at him, "Why?"

Adam shrugs, "I want to go on the roof."

Seth looks at him, "I guess.. let me leave them a note."

Adam raises his eyebrow, "They replaced Hunter as your daddy?"

Seth winces but still writes the note and grabs his hoodie following Adam, "Lets not talk about that."

Adam hums, "No can do.. I mean.. Seth.. You did do all that."

Seth shrugs, "I had to."

When Adam tries the door to the roof and it's locked. Seth walks over and rests his hand on it and then after a second opens the door. Adam eyes him, "remind me never to trust a lock with you."

Seth shrugs lightly and then walks to the edge of the roof as he looks down the at the ground, "I was turned before I turned on the shield. I was able to hide it and Raven.. if I didn't leave the shield. They would be dead."

Adam walks over wondering what Seth was thinking, "you never told them?"

Seth shrugs, "doesn't look like it matters Adam."

Adam shrugs, "It might.. and why didn't you call for this month."

Seth looks at him, "I wasn't allowed... I'm pretty much never alone.. I'm also.." He sights, "I'm 30 years old but I'm being treated like I'm 5. I'm not allowed alone.. hell Wade is probably pissed right now. Raven's Coven and other vampires are to dangerious. "

Adam looks confused, "I don't get it."

Seth sits on the edge of the roof, "I'm a baby Vampire. I have no defences, I'm in a world where I know very little and i have no way to protect myself. Wade and Drew took responsibility for me. They have to teach me how to live in a new world and how to live on my own. Until I get powerful or at least understand how to use my abilities I'm stuck."

Adam nods, "Like your a kid again relying on parents."

Seth nods as he swings his feet in the air, "and there is no police or anyone else to protect me. There is only the coven. If someone wants to hurt Grel or any of my new coven, they'll go after me. I'm the weak link. Raven's coven is also pissed I left and Raven is dead. They're out for blood but won't take on Edge and them. I'm an easy target though."

Adam sits by Seth, "you are like a kid again. HEY that means you can get toys agian."

Seth eyes him, "Focus Adam.. I'm still 30.."

Adam sighs, "adult toys dude.."

Seth laughs, "have you see who I'm being Sired by.. They barely have a tv."

Adam looks at him, "You call them sires.. but.. "

Seth nods, "Like adopted parents. I'm blood bonded to them."

Adam nods, "At least Drew is nice.. Wade seems.. Loud."

Seth shrugs, "Wade is wade. I like him. Don't tell him that."

Adam looks at Seth, "you need to talk to Dean and Roman."

Seth runs a hand through his hair, "This isn't going to change.. for years.. who wants to be friends with a guy that .. basically has to stay with his parents for their rest of their lives. Besides.. I don't know if me being friends with any of you is safe for you."

Adam glares at him and then sighs, wrapping Seth up in his arms, "I'm not giving you up... besides your too cute to walk away from totally. Plus we know the risks we're taking."

Adam pinches Seth's cheek, "and who can turn down the chance to have a friend that can open all the locked doors in the arena."

Seth looks at Adam, "No... No...Your going to get me into trouble."

Adam grins, "Come on! just one door.. I already know which one."

Seth shakes his head and then meeps as Adam pulls him up, towards the roof door.

...

Wade walks into the locker room and then backs up when he sees an annoyed Drew, "whats got you pissed off."

Drew looks at him, "Seth isn't where I left him and he isn't where he left the note saying he would be."

Wade nods, "You know he's not 2 right. He's safe here."

Drew glares at Wade, "you sure?"

Wade sighs, "Do you sense any Vampires or others around that we don't know."

Drew glares at him, "what if he's not in the arena.. Christian would kill us if we lost him."

Drew stomps out of the locker room and heads the one place he can think of. He opens the door to Roman's locker room and looks at Roman, Dean and Dolph, "where's Adam?"

Dolph shrugs, "not sure... why?"

Drew growls, "He and Seth are not where they should be."

Dolph raises his eyebrow, "You know they are.. adults right?"

Wade sighs, "We're Seth's Sires.. we're suppose to be protecting him."

Dean looks at them, "he's with Adam and Adam wouldn't leave the arena, how much danger could they be in."

Roman looks at Dean, "your poking a mother bear Dean."

Drew eyes them, "You human's just don't get it. There is a hell of a lot of danger that he could get into."

Dean looks at Drew, "your in a secure arena.."

Drew shakes his head and turns, "I'm done talking to you humans."

Wade sighs, "mother bear on crack."

Dean sighs, "I don't' get it."

Wade sighs, "the long and the short of it is.. anyone who wants to hurt our family meaning Vampire family.. would go after Seth because he can't stop them. In fights it use to be that newly changed Vampires where the ones killed. Seth has no way to protect himself."

Dean nods, "and you mean from supernatural bad things."

Wade nods, "Raven's coven also wants blood for Seth leaving and Raven being executed."

Dean nods, "gotcha... so your like his new daddy."

Wade raises his eyebrow, "i guess..."

Dean snorts saying snottly, "he seems to attract a lot of those."

Wade shrugs, "I don't know what your issues are. Nor do I care what your issues are. What I can say is.. he's our childe now and our responsibility."

Roman eyes Wade, "I think Dean and Dolph are upset that .. Seth vanished on us again."

Wade nods, "I didn't let him call."

Dean frowns, "why?"

Wade shrugs, "I wanted his attention on learning for a least a bit. That's why me and Drew took time off. We could have to live with each other for 50 years. Our coven's tradition is that the new vampire and his sire spend a month alone to cement that relationship so that they can last the 50 years with out killing each other."

Dolph blinks "Oh.. so .. he didn't call because."

Wade shakes his head, "you twat it's because we took his phone away. "

Dean groans and stands up, "I think.. we need to talk to him."


	12. Chapter 12

Drew stomps through the arena. He has never been good at explaining or dealing with people that just don't instantly give into his mothering instict. He raised almost 8 brothers and sisters when he grew up and then came into the coven of Edge and Christian. He always helped with the new Vampires. He's just use to people bending to his will at bit.

Drew raises his eyebrow when he feels a rippled of magic and walks towards where it's coming from. He frowns when he finds Adam eatting candy and trying to get seth to eat it. Drew grabs Seth's arm, "we need to talk."

Seth meeps but nods, "see you Adam.."

Drew leads Seth into the locker room and then looks at him, "do you know what you did."

Seth sighs, "I..."

Drew holds up his hand and shakes his head, "I could care less about that breaking in part. I mean.. in total."

Seth pauses and then looks at him confused, "I don't get it... "

Drew sights and then pulls Seth gently into the bathroom in front of him. He then fills the sink with water and takes Seth's hand, "Touch the water."

Seth looks confused and touches it.

Drew then speaks softly, "you see how it ripples move all over. Every time you use magic you send out ripples. Those ripples can be felt far away by people and creatures like us. Some of them can be drawn to it."

Seth nods and pauses, "Oh... "

Drew nods, "mhmm your advertising where you are to people that you may not want to know what you are. "

Seth nods and whispers, "I didn't know.. you showed me how to do that.. and.."

Drew nods, "you thought it was a parlour trick and kinda fun."

Seth nods and fidgets.

Drew sighs, "Raven's coven will be looking for you. Even if the kill was Sanctioned by the Counsel, they won't care. They will try to come after you."

Seth feels stupid and whispers, "I'm sorry Drew."

Drew pulls Seth over sits Seth down and sits by him, "I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad but so that you know Seth. Every actions has a equal and opposite reaction good or bad. It's the law of nature. You need to know what the reaction will be before you do any kind of action ok?"

Seth nods and then moves curling against Drew's side, "alright."

Drew hugs Seth.

Latter on.

Dean walks over to the locker room where Seth and Drew are and knocks on the door. Drew opens the door and eyes Dean, "what do you want."

Dean sighs, "To talk to Seth."

Wade walks up behind Dean and Drew sighs and opens the door because of the look Wade gives him.

Dean walks in and looks for Seth. Seth sits on the couch, with his legs pulled to his chest. Seth peeks up at him and looks confused. Dean fidgets and then looks at Seth, "can we talk?"

Drew and Wade leave the locker room.

Dean flops down by Seth, "Drew and Wade explained some things to us."

Seth looks at him, "I'm... I know you hate.."

Dean covers Seth's mouth and then whispers, "Shut up.. No one hates you. Your our little brother. That stupid betrayal.. I was just being stupid. I shouldn't have. I should have trusted in the end that there was a reason. No I'm sorry's and stupids.. Lets just.. Move past this.."

Seth nods and looks at Dean, " Alright just.. know I'm sorry."

Dean sighs, "your bad at this no I'm sorry's."

Seth shrugs.

Dean smirks and then pokes Seth's Side, "So you're a vampire."

Seth nods and then looks at Dean, "I.. I should have told you."

Dean laughs, "I doubt I would have believed that. Can you do magic. Can you fly yet."

Seth fidgets, "I learned a couple things.. but .. I can't because people could find me. I .. I don't think i can fly.. I haven't even seen Wade fly.. Fall yes."

Dean nods, "Raven's coven is also still after you."

Seth explains what happened and Dean frowns softly.

Dean shakes his head, "Raven though is gone so it should get better from here on right?"

Seth nods and looks at him, "I think so. Just.. I'm worried they'll come after you guys since your close to me."

Dean chuckles, "we're safe I promise."

Seth sighs, "how..."

Dean leans against Seth, "Trust me, We'll be safe."

Seth looks confused but leaves it for now.

Dean then perks up "So think your daddies will let you hang out with all of us?"

Seth mumbles, "They're... Ok whatever. They are my Daddies since I know you won't drop that name for them anyways."

Dean smirks at him and pokes Seth in the ribs, "After Raw, Dolph downloaded some movie. He's obsessed with it. Your watching it with us."

Seth nods and watches as Dean stands up.

Dean stretches, "I should go back to Dolph and Them.. but tonight.. promise."

Seth nods, "Promise."

Dean looks back at Seth, "You know what I realized?"

Seth chews his lip, "what."

Dean grins, "the more things change the more the remain the same. Yeah your a vampire and your all this.. but your still the brat of a Seth that we took into the shield."

Seth laughs softly, "True."

Dean thinks, "Family is a fucked up thing."

Seth nods, "I still don't get it."

Dean nods, "Me either but I like it."

Seth pauses and then whispers, "Me too."

Dean pulls Seth up and hugs him tightly, and Dean wraps his arms around Dean, holding onto him.

...

End.

A/N I'm going to write another story of this.. I just need to get some more solid idea's around it. :D for now that's it for this story.


End file.
